Open Scene Project
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: How many different scenes can be crafted out of a single page of dialogue? Well, we'll see, won't we? [DarkxDai ficlets]
1. Option 1: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **DNotMineAngel

**Author's Note: **In a theatre workshop I recently attended, they assigned us something called the Open Scene Project, in which we all had to come up with an original scene from a script of exceedingly vague dialogue. The script had four options on it, each more ambiguous than the last.

I know a challenge when I see one. X3

So here you go, some DarkxDai goodness based off of that worksheet. I'll try to use some of the options more than once, so see if you recognize the dialogue. Heehee. XD

**XXX**

**Open Scene Project**

**X**

_Option #1: _

Goodbye

**XXX**

**X**

Dark's words echoed through the silence of twilight, vanishing in a rainbow swirl of brilliant golds and pastel reds. The cotton clouds glowed, softening the horizon and fading into nothingness. And even as Daisuke watched, the bright sunlight dimmed, making way for the waning crescent of the moon and blanketing the front porch with bleak blackness.

From what seemed far away, a baby bird cried. The porch swing creaked; the wind rustled through a tree.

But for a long time, neither spoke. Or moved. Looking helpless, Daisuke spent a moment trying to loosen the fist he'd clenched round the swing chain; he could feel his nails raising blood. But he couldn't force the muscles to relax… nor could he blink, or breathe, or restart the beating of his heart.

Inside his head, Dark said nothing. Instead, he waited: waited for his previous words to register… waited for Daisuke to respond…

Waited for his world to crumble.

Finally, the young boy found his voice, cracked and broken though it'd become: "Oh…" he choked, trying and failing to put a cheerful note into the reply. It was a futile effort—how in Heaven or Hell could anyone respond cheerfully to…

To…

"Yes," Dark responded quietly, purposely crafting an ambiguous response. He merely needed to throw something out as a prompter. Daisuke would fill in the rest when he was ready.

They sat there, rocking on the porch swing, for what felt like hours. And Dark noticed that, while they were still one at the moment—he'd never felt more distant from Daisuke than he did now.

In the distance, the sun began to sink. Daisuke's feet stilled; he bowed his head, as if shielding his eyes from the light.

The rosy sunbeams made his hidden tears glint and sparkle, like diamonds in a stream.

"…why are you doing this?" the younger boy finally asked, sounding smaller than he ever had before. Though it hadn't seemed possible, his hand tightened; the chains clanked. His tennis shoes scuffled against the pavement beneath him, squeaking softly as he curled and uncurled his toes.

_Please, Daisuke…_

Dark had to close his eyes and clear his throat before answering—if he didn't, he was sure he'd shatter. "It's the best thing," he then said in a firm way… though even _he_ had to admit that the robustness seemed forced.

But it was enough.

In that moment, the boy's pain was nearly tangible—the way his blood froze, heart stopped, eyes widened. "You… _can't_ mean that," Daisuke whispered, his words barely audible over a sudden gust of spring-scented air.

And he didn't. God, it was the furthest thing from the truth! But though Dark's heart was breaking, he still… he still had…

_Please, don't hate me—!_

"No," the phantom breathed. "I'm serious."

His tamer's head wilted further, like that of a dying flower.

Silence. The sun was gone now, as was any hope of light. And as the scenery around them darkened, as the brisk chill became more pronounced, the pair knew the end had finally come. Not just of another day, but of something greater…

Something more.

Daisuke didn't even bother hiding his tears now: inside their shared soul, Dark watched the grief pour like twin rivers down his pale cheeks, splattering like bitter rain against the marble floor. His small shoulders shook; his hands formed fists on the ground when his legs gave way beneath him.

Dark watched him, stock still, from across the room of nothingness. His hands remained firmly at his sides; his feet remained rooted in place. He wouldn't move… if he did, he knew he'd cave.

He couldn't do that. For Daisuke's sake, he couldn't.

Eventually the sobs subsided, leaving little more than sniffling in their wake. Dark waited, each tiny sound piercing his already battered heart like a poison-tipped spear. But he waited just the same, and Daisuke eventually fell silent, his small body trembling and weak.

He wanted to say something else. Dark could feel it.

And he was right.

"Please…" Daisuke murmured after a prolonged hush, his voice still shaking in the wake of his tears. He tried to take a deep breath, tried to continue, but in the end remained silent.

Dark quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

The nonchalance in his response seemed to make something in Daisuke snap; his face whipped upwards without warning, cold and hurt and afraid and confused. Dark recoiled an inch, but made no other response.

"What does _this_ mean?!" Daisuke demanded loudly, all but screaming, as he grabbed at the ring Dark had given him: the beautiful ebony creation that Dark had stolen; the concrete memory of their first kiss; Dai's 18th birthday present. Its smooth, polished surface shone in the bleached light, cold to the touch and heavy on the hand.

The spirit shrugged… and spoke the words that near killed them both:

"Nothing."

Daisuke's eyes widened—glassy. Blank.

Empty.

Dark had to look away, unable to watch his lover crumple like that. Unable to bare the sheer _agony _in his beautiful ruby pools. His only, his treasure, his favorite… how could he do this to him?

…but there wasn't any other choice. He had to leave—_had_ to, to set his Dai-chan free.

"L—listen…" Daisuke began after a pause, clearly pleading with Dark—ready to beg—

"No," Dark interrupted, cutting him off with an unyielding shake of his head.

An impasse.

Daisuke sucked in a pained breath, wincing as if physically hurt. But then he frowned, pushing himself onto his knees, and simply stared at the violet-haired thief: eyes narrowed, penetrating and sharp, as if reading Dark's soul.

He clearly wasn't pleased by what he saw there.

"So different," he murmured, more to himself than to the spirit, as he began gnawing on his bottom lip.

Uncomfortable, Dark shifted in place, trying to sound offhanded and aloof. "Not really," he corrected in a grumble.

And Daisuke, as if finally seeing his other half's true colors, offered Dark as small half-smile. "Oh."

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

With swift, soundless footsteps, Dark glided to Daisuke and fell to his knees before him: clasping his shoulders with his hands and placing a lingering kiss on the boy's forehead. The movement made Daisuke sway and swing, like a soulless doll, in Dark's steady grip.

But he did not respond to the other's attention.

Brow puckering in anguish, Dark cupped the younger boy's face in his hands, shaking him gently. "You're _good_," he said insistently, his eyes full of unreleased, unacknowledged tears.

_Too good for me, Daisuke. Too _good_ for me…_

He had to let him go, Daisuke had to understand that—

The teenager shook his head rapidly, jerking himself from Dark's grasp. He'd lowered his face again: eyes shadowed by his hair, lips pursed in a cold, thin line. And Dark, being as close as he was, could see that he had started quivering again… just as the tears returned.

"Forget it…"

The snarled hiss seemed to come from nowhere, and vanish at the same time.

Dark gave a start. "What?"

Daisuke's head snapped upwards, his eyes full of such revulsion and utter disgust that Dark instinctively shrunk away, looking much like a wounded puppy. "_Go on_!" the boy screeched, pushing Dark back with a flurry of sharp nails and flailing arms. Tears wetted the thief's outstretched fingers; he gaped at the boy in disbelief.

But this had been what he'd wanted…

_Go on_—the words reverberated through the silence.

Dark swallowed, closed his eyes, and set his face. When he met Daisuke's gaze again, his features were completely void of emotion.

"I will."

And he did.


	2. Option 1: All the Way

**Disclaimer: **DNotMineAngel

**Author's Note: **In a theatre workshop I recently attended, they assigned us something called the Open Scene Project, in which we all had to come up with an original scene from a script of exceedingly vague dialogue. The script had four options on it, each more ambiguous than the last.

I know a challenge when I see one. X3

So here you go, some DarkxDai goodness based off of that worksheet. I'll try to use some of the options more than once, so see if you recognize the dialogue. Heehee. XD

**XXX**

**Open Scene Project**

**X**

_Option #1: _

All the Way

**XXX**

**X**

"Oh—!"

The mechanical pencil fell upon the plastic desk with an unexpected clatter; Daisuke jerked upright in his green spindly chair, his fingers still poised as if holding the utensil. Which, obviously, they no longer were.

He didn't look as if he'd noticed, though.

"Yes…?" Dark prompted, lips curled in a near-predatory grin as his very distracting, lithe arms slithered and slipped up and down the teenager's chest, toying with the buttons of the concealing uniform. With a wet chuckle, he slid downward: chest molding against the back of the chair as he teased Dai's ear with the tip of his heated tongue.

Daisuke's face exploded with color; he squirmed in his seat, trying vainly to keep hold of his waning concentration. This report was due tomorrow, dammit, and it was already Dark's fault that he had so little done! And curse him, Dark knew it, too—hell, Dark was _proud _of it… "Why are you doing this?" he squeaked, trying and failing to keep his voice from cracking.

The thief's violet eyes sparkled mischievously, all but purring with satisfaction as Daisuke turned to metaphorical putty in his hands. "It's the best thing," he said huskily, meaningfully.

Daisuke blushed a second time, brighter than before. The expression made Dark's smile widen. "You can't mean it," he murmured, self-conscious… though it was hard to be so with the older boy practically 'doing him' in clothes. But when Daisuke opened his mouth to continue—

Dark tipped the chair over, Daisuke and all.

Though only after safely buckling Daisuke in with his in long legs, of course.

Both boys jolted as the chair hit the cushioned floor, the jarring movements forcing their pelvises together in a way that the thief found most pleasing. He groaned airily; Daisuke whimpered, tense with apprehension and poorly concealed pleasure.

The spirit chuckled, amused by both the boy's antics and his long-lost words. It looked as if nothing but caresses would register in the easily-excitable teen's brain now, but still…

"No," Dark nonetheless whispered in response, leering pointedly down at the small boy whose arms he'd locked over his head. "I'm serious."

In was no use: Daisuke could no longer keep from grinning. It was an expression that always filled Dark with such a warmth— nothing could light up a room like his Dai-chan's smile. It was so soft, so genuine, so sweet, so…

So sensual…

Eyes half lidded and full of a heady lust, Dark lowered himself even further: closer and closer, until their lips met in a spark of attraction. Innocent at first, but quickly tainted by memories and fantasies and the scent of skin and warmth and heat and _God he tastes so good—_!

With a growl of desire, Dark's skilled tongue began working downward: tracing the tendons of Daisuke's neck, the curve of his collar bone—unsnapping buttons to reveal planes of a soft, warm, milky-white chest…

Daisuke writhed beneath his lover's ministrations, trying and failing to keep himself from moaning with need. "_Please_…!" he groaned, straining and squirming against Dark's unrelenting grasp. His feet bashed against the carpet, he saw stars when his head hit the side of his desk. Thank God Emiko was out…

Dark's smirk widened, his tongue swirling around and around his tamer's rounded bellybutton. "What?" he questioned, as if he hadn't heard, innocently batting his coiled, black eyelashes.

They were mesmerizing.

All thoughts in Daisuke's brain—as did, it seemed, his brain itself—melted away in an instant.

With a lewd sort of laugh, the phantom thief's hands and lips continued their downward spiral, loosening and popping buttons as they went—on and on until his fingers brushed against a stiffened heat.

He arched an eyebrow; Daisuke's face flamed, his features alive in a way that Dark rarely ever saw: terrified, but needy. Rosy flesh, bruised mouth, glazed eyes. The sight both amused and pleased him, and Dark cooed to show his appreciation… as well as his sadistic side.

"What does _this_ mean?" the thief teased smugly, amethyst pools glittering in impish delight.

Daisuke's eyes widened in embarrassment; he turned his face away. "Nothing…" he whispered, struggling more forcefully now: breaking away to cover himself.

The mood changed.

Sensing the child's fear, Dark instantly retreated, palms face up and arrogant face transformed by concern. Daisuke watched the change, curled in the corner, as his boyfriend scooted an inch or two away, smiling ruefully. He could see the words forming in the thief's eyes: apologies for rushing things, promises to take things more slowly, to wait until Daisuke was ready…

For some reason, the sweet consideration and genuine kindness was starting to annoy the boy. After all, it wasn't that he was scared of sex, he just—

_I just…_

"Listen…" Dark began gently, propping himself up on his knees and leaning forward to brush Dai's hair away—

But he was interrupted by Daisuke's unexpected: "No."

_I just don't want Dark to have all the fun!_

Without any other warning, Daisuke lunged: wrapping his arms around his sweetheart's lithe form. Understandably startled, Dark tumbled backwards—pinned to the floor by Daisuke's arms and legs as the younger boy began mimicking the thief's earlier ministrations.

Dark couldn't keep a choked moan from his lips; his head twisted and turned as his loins flared, something akin lava churning inside of him. "So different—!" he gasped, eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he watched his cute, innocent little Daisuke's transformation into a sultry god: hair tousled, shirt undone, lips wetted, and pale skin flushed.

Daisuke smirked—a smirk so sultry it rivaled Dark's own. "Not really."

The thief smile; it was during moments like this that they truly seemed one in the same. And he liked that.

That in mind, he allowed his musings to turn to mush.

Eons passed like seconds, and seconds passed like eons. The pair continued their sensual dance, bodies rubbing and curling around the other as if they'd been made to be there. Tongues flicked, fingers trailed, clothing flew pell-mell around them, littering the immaculate room. "_Oh_—!"

Dark purred softly, twisting so that Daisuke was, again, below him: mewling and wriggling like a young child. "You're good," he complimented, winded though he was. His voice, raw and husky from their wrestling—both with bodies and tongues—sent shivers of ecstasy down Daisuke's spine.

Daisuke saw his soon-to-be lover reach for something under the bed—a tube he knew the thief had purchased as a joke a few months before. With a movement so fast it would shock any normal person, Dai grabbed Dark's wandering hand and replaced it on his body. "Forget it," he urged in a whisper.

The thief blinked, startled. "What?" he gawked—_doesn't he know how much it'll hu—?_

All worries flew from Dark's head, however, as Daisuke smiled, spreading his legs beneath him.

"Go on."

_Oh boy…_

Despite himself, Dark blushed: cheeks pink, eyes wide, nose very close to bleeding. But it didn't take long for him to regain composure and grin, placing a hungry, yet affectionate kiss on the underside of Daisuke's jaw.

The gesture was accompanied by a rumble of a whisper, a whisper that both tickled and echoed in the boy's pink ear:

"I will."


	3. Option 1: Night

**Disclaimer: **DNotMineAngel

**Author's Note: **In a theatre workshop I recently attended, they assigned us something called the Open Scene Project, in which we all had to come up with an original scene from a script of exceedingly vague dialogue. The script had four options on it, each more ambiguous than the last.

I know a challenge when I see one. X3

So here you go, some DarkxDai goodness based off of that worksheet. I'll try to use some of the options more than once, so see if you recognize the dialogue. Heehee. XD

**XXX**

**Open Scene Project**

**X**

_Option #1: _

Night

**XXX**

**X**

"Oh…?" Daisuke blinked through the bleakness, eyes straining to catch every detail of his surroundings by the light of the glowing security equipment. The task was made easier by the moonlight pouring through the wall-length windows, and the fact that he was not a stranger to this museum— but this was a wing he and Dark had only frequented twice, and it was hard to see his own black-clad body through the gloom.

"Yes?" Dark prompted, hearing the question in his partner's murmur. But though he was clearly speaking to Daisuke, his gaze remained glued to his task: the 20 digit key pad that guarded the treasured _Moonlight's Shadow. _The exquisite necklace, constructed from moonstones and ebony, glistened silver in the starlight—reflecting in the amethyst sheen of the thief's eyes.

Daisuke frowned. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in a whisper, watching the spirit poke out a code. He couldn't figure the method behind Dark's madness: even _he_ knew it was safer to shut down the power, or hack into the computer mainframe. This new ZIGI pad was the _crème de la crème_ of police equipment; it had only been installed last week. _Dark has no idea what he's doing—he's gonna get us caught!_

As if sensing his tamer's concerns, the phantom thief paused to wave a casual hand. "It's the best thing," he calmly told the boy standing beside him, tongue between his teeth and his lips pulled back in a leer.

Daisuke graced him with a flat stare. "You can't mean it."

"No," Dark grinned. "I'm serious."

Sounded like famous last words to Daisuke. "Pah-lease…" the younger boy muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes and turning away.

The cynical tone caught the other's sharp ear. "_What_?" Dark demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he shot a glare Dai's way. But the boy simply shrugged it off, offering his friend a pacifying smile.

He was appeased.

Then, for lack of anything better to do, Daisuke returned his attention to the necklace before him. It was quite beautiful, shimmering like stars in a midnight sky… and it filled him with a strange tranquility, similar to the peace he'd experienced during warm summer nights.

However, like everything they stole, this necklace was more than a shiny new toy. It was also "unique" in its properties—and it was easy, in this case, to see why: the stone in the middle, a moonstone carved like a tear. In the center, written in molten silver, was a spell in Sanskrit.

Daisuke peered intently at the graceful words, glancing around the guarded box for a translation. He found nothing.

"What does this mean?" he asked Dark, genuinely curious as he pointed at the tiny, glistening paragraph carved into the gem.

Dark looked up long enough to give the jewel a quick once over. "Nothing," he then replied, in the flippant way that told Daisuke it _was_ something, just not something they could discuss now.

He was about to open his mouth to complain when he thought he heard a noise. Both boys froze, back stiffening and hearts freezing.

"Listen—!" Daisuke hissed, whipping around to face the hall behind them. As he did so, he and Dark exchanged swift glances, wordless questions flitting between them.

As if in response, Dark soon shook his head. "No," he murmured, returning to work. They were safe… for the moment, anyway. And that was enough for the spirit.

Daisuke, on the other hand, wasn't as easily reassured. He continued to look nervous—maybe even jumpy—for a long while afterwards. Perhaps because it was their first burglary in separate bodies; it _did_ make for a different experience. Regardless, Daisuke, who had minutes before been aloof and sarcastic, was suddenly _very_ interested in finishing this job quickly, and was consequently entranced by the ZIGI machine Dark was hacking into.

Crouching beside his friend and cocking his head, Daisuke assessed the new features of the pad. "So different…" he said to himself, sounding more and more interested in the design.

In response, Dark smiled—pressing the last button with a flourish. "Not really."

And on cue, the glass casing slid away, leaving the necklace out in the open and ripe for the picking. "Oh!" Daisuke gasped appreciatively, thoroughly impressed. "You're good…"

Dark's grin widened by three teeth on each side as he stood, dusted himself off, and extended a hand for his partner. "Forget it," he retorted with a humble flick of his fingers.

Daisuke flushed and clambered to his feet; Dark plucked the necklace from its velvet cushion and clipped it securely around his tamer's delicate neck. The action did nothing to help erase the redness in Dai's cheeks… but the redness in Dai's cheeks did help Dark's smile blossom.

Unfortunately, any conversation that would have resulted from the exchange was cut off by a shriek of alarms.

"_What_?" the younger boy choked, startled half to death by the shock of the bells. Ironically, the alarms themselves didn't seem to faze him much… just the abruptness of their appearance. He was already calming down, comforted by the tinkle of the jewelry hanging from his throat.

Dark, looking amused and—if possible—even less concerned than Daisuke, merely opened the nearby window. "Go on," he offered politely, throwing in a courteous, yet teasing little bow.

Daisuke beamed, chuckling along with his friend as their wings exploded into life. "I will," he assured.

And together they flew off into the night.


End file.
